Tony Loves Gibbs and Twinkies
by DiNozzos probie
Summary: A little story inspired by the news of the demise of the beloved Twinkie. Gibbs gets an opportunity to show Tony just how much he loves him. This is a one shot and is rated M for a reason. Contains adult content, so if you don't like that kind of thing or are under 18, please do not read! Reviews are always welcome, but no flames please!


"Tony Loves Gibbs ... and Twinkies"

Jethro Gibbs was sitting at his kitchen table trying to concentrate on the morning news headlines in the paper while working on his third cup of coffee when the grandfathers' clock in the living room chimed 0900. He had been surprised and disappointed to wake up alone at 0630 because it was Saturday, and Tony DiNozzo would sleep until noon if you let him. Gibbs was a tad grumpy having woken up without the gorgeous Italian wrapped in his arms. He loved Tony being there when he fell asleep at night and tangled up with him when he woke every morning. It felt so right on so many levels, and he realized how much he missed Tony when he was gone. Gibbs had quickly showered and shaved before pulling on a pair of jeans and a worn but comfy Marine Corp hooded sweatshirt before heading downstairs to look for any sign of Tony. He frowned and sighed sadly when he peered out the window and saw that Tony's car was gone.

They weren't officially living together even though Tony rarely went back to his apartment except to pick up bills, pay his rent, and check in with some of the elderly people who lived in his building. Most if not all of Tony's clothes had migrated to his place over time and had taken up residence in the big closet in the guest room and half of Gibbs' large oak dresser. Fortunately, the master bathroom was fully appointed with a huge double sink and vanity that had plenty of drawers and shelves to hold all of Tony's hair products, designer soaps, and cologne collection.

They both knew it was too soon to move in together permanently since they had only been together as a couple for a few months. It would lead to questions neither of them was quite ready to answer, and they wanted to spend time alone and get comfortable in their relationship before letting the team and close friends know about them. They both knew deep down that the team, their family, would be supportive. Sure they might be shocked at first, especially Ziva and McGee, but everyone knew they shared a special closeness that no one had been able to define. Gibbs was pretty sure that Ducky was already on to them by the knowing looks he leveled at him from time to time. He also knew it wouldn't be long before Abby figured it out; she seemed to have a sixth sense concerning matters of the heart. She would be over the moon at the thought of her two favorite men in the whole world finding love together.

Gibbs sat back in his chair and tapped a finger on the side of his coffee mug as he tried to figure out where Tony could have gone. The fact that Tony didn't even leave a note had left him unsettled. They hadn't had a fight so there was no reason for Tony to just walk out on him. In fact, last night had been a breakthrough in their fledgling relationship. Sitting by the fire with a bottle of wine they had actually talked about their feelings and fears about their future together, something neither man was entirely comfortable doing but they knew it was an important step getting all their insecurities and issues out in the open.

Could Tony have freaked out and gotten scared by some of his revelations? Did he decide that getting involved with him was a big mistake? They had made slow, sweet, passionate love for hours after bearing their souls and had fallen asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. So what on Earth was the problem?

Gibbs had all kinds of possibilities running through his mind, none of which were good. The thought of Tony leaving him was more than he could bear. He was fully committed and emotionally invested in their relationship and no one since his late wife, Shannon, had touched his heart and soul the way Tony did. If he did something wrong, he was determined to move Heaven and Earth to make things right.

He had just picked up his cordless phone to call Abby to see if she had heard from him when he heard the distinct low rumble of Tony's Corvette pulling into the driveway. Letting out a relieved but anxious sigh, he got up from the table and walked into the living room unsure what to expect. He watched nervously as Tony tossed his keys onto the small oak table by the door and shrugged out of his Ohio State letterman's jacket.

Gibbs furrowed his brow when Tony looked at him. Before him stood a six-foot two, 44-year old man who looked more like a sad little boy who just lost his puppy. He cocked his head and asked in a decidedly concerned tone, "Tony, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Tony sighed heavily and closed the short distance between them seeking the comfort of Gibbs' arms without saying a word. Gibbs wrapped him in a loving hug and held him close, relieved and happy to have him in his arms again. When he pulled back, he searched Tony's eyes for some indication of why he seemed so upset but jut saw sadness in the emerald green orbs.

"Tony, where have you been? I was just getting ready to call Abby to see if she knew where you were," he said holding up the phone before dropping it onto the coffee table. "I was getting worried."

Tony sighed again as he released Gibbs and plopped down on the couch. "I'm sorry. I should have left a note. I was at the store." After a brief pause, he declared desperately, "Gibbs, this is terrible! You remember I told you that the company that makes Twinkies was going out of business? Well, I wanted to get to the store early and stock up, but they were sold out."

Gibbs just stood there stunned and gaped at Tony for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing. "Wait, so you're telling me you got up at the crack of dawn … on a Saturday ... for Twinkies," he asked incredulously while wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"It's not funny Gibbs," Tony exclaimed in frustration. "I went to two Giants, two Wal-Marts, a Target, and a couple of other stores. Hell, I even pulled into a truck stop, but they're just ... gone," he stated dramatically before whining, "They didn't even have any Ding-Dongs! Gibbs, what am I gonna do? You know how much I love those things!" Tony looked utterly defeated as he ran a hand through his hair. "Man, this really sucks," he said despondently.

Gibbs did his best to hide an amused smirk as he sat next to Tony and pulled him close so he could kiss the top of his head and provide a modicum of comfort. "Poor baby," he mumbled against the baby soft hair as he ran his hand soothingly up and down Tony's arm. "I'm sure we can find other cream-filled treats for you to snack on."

Gibbs hadn't meant for that to sound in any way sexual, but Tony suddenly sat up and looked at him with a salacious grin and waggled his eyebrows. "Well, I do still have my very favorite cream-filled treat right here," he purred as he placed a hand firmly over the fly of Gibbs' jeans and began nibbling on his earlobe. Tony hummed when he felt Gibbs' cock start to twitch beneath his hand.

"Tony," Gibbs chuckled, "that's not what I meant. You have a dirty mind, you know that?"

"Yes, yes I do ... and you love it," Tony purred again before capturing Gibbs' lips in a deep loving kiss while continuing to rub his hand over the now impressive bulge in Gibbs' pants.

After several minutes of passion-filled kisses, Tony turned and slowly slid off the couch landing gracefully on his knees between Gibbs' parted legs. Knowing that he was about to have his world rocked, Gibbs just surrendered to it and let his head fall to the back of the couch and fisted the cushions.

Tony loved that he could turn Gibbs into a puddle like this and set to work divesting Gibbs of his pants at an agonizingly slow pace. A skilled hand popped the button of his jeans before dexterous fingers slowly lowered the zipper. A tap to the hip was all the instruction Gibbs needed as he instantly raised his hips allowing his jeans and boxers to be lowered over his ass as Tony pulled them down in tandem leaving them pooled around Gibbs' ankles.

"Mmmmm," Tony hummed appreciatively as he slowly ran his hands up the inside of Gibbs' trembling thighs toward his prize. Gibbs' cock was standing at Marine attention and leaking copious amounts of precum causing Tony's mouth to water. He slowly lowered his head and placed a kiss on the tip.

Gibbs raised his head and looked down just as Tony pulled back drawing a thin string of precum with him. Powerless to do anything about the erotic scene, Gibbs again let his head drop back as he moaned in anticipation. He was soon rewarded with the thick pad of Tony's flattened tongue running up the underside of his cock from his balls to the tip. "Oh shit, DiNozzo," he managed to growl.

Tony smiled before closing his lips around the swollen head and sucking hard while flicking the tip of his tongue to tease the slit. The loud gasp he received turned Tony on like nothing else and spurred him on. His own cock was now painfully hard still trapped inside his sinfully tight jeans, so Tony reached down and undid his own fly to relieve the pressure. He worked his hand in just far enough to give the base a tight squeeze to hopefully stave off his own orgasm all the while continuing to worship Gibbs' twitching cock.

His own need under control for the time being, Tony set to work on the task at hand. He opened his mouth wide and relaxed his throat to allow Gibbs to begin lazily thrusting down his throat. Tony began to hum, knowing that it drove Gibbs crazy, and was rewarded with a firm hand placed lovingly on his head offering silent encouragement as Gibbs' long fingers combed through his hair. Tony began to suck and swirl his tongue around the warm flesh in his mouth with wild abandoned. After several minutes, he felt Gibbs grow a bit bigger signaling that he was getting close to coming. Tony managed to wedge a hand under Gibbs butt and reach behind his balls, and with just the right amount of pressure on his perineum Gibbs cried out as he arched his back. Tony pulled back just enough so that Gibbs would spill into his mouth instead of shooting down his throat.

Tony let Gibbs' cum sit on his tongue for a moment before he swallowed the thick, warm, creamy liquid down and continued to gently suckle Gibbs through his aftershocks. Tony looked way too pleased with himself when he released Gibbs' utterly spent cock and climbed up into his lap resting his forearms on his shoulders. Tony's previously ignored cock began to harden again as he looked at Gibbs who was reclined back, skin flushed, eyes closed, and lips slightly parted as he tried to get his breathing under control.

When his amazing blue eyes finally fluttered open, Gibbs found himself looking into Tony's normally sparkling green eyes, now nearly black with desire, mere inches from his own. "Jesus Tony," Gibbs managed to say, "that was incredible."

Tony kissed him passionately before murmuring in his ear, "Yes it was. You taste soooo good. I'll never get enough of you, Jethro. Now, let's go upstairs? I want you. I love you so much, and I want to make love to you."

Tony stood and offered his hand to a nodding Gibbs and gently pulled him to his feet. While Gibbs stood on wobbly legs, Tony pulled his boxers up for him and helped him step out of his jeans that were still pooled at his feet. He grinned back at Gibbs and said seductively, "Just until we get upstairs."

Gibbs groaned as his cock twitched to life again. Even when he was younger Gibbs never had such a short recovery time. There was just something about Tony's innate sexiness that kept his libido lit like a bonfire when they were alone. Unfortunately, several times while sitting at his desk at work a random thought about Tony would pop into his mind and he'd end up with a raging hard on. Usually a few minutes spent reading case reports or reviewing autopsy photos would take care of the problem. There were, however, a few occasions when a trip to the men's room was necessary.

When they reached the bedroom, Gibbs immediately rounded on Tony and frantically began to strip him. During the ensuing fray, Tony somehow managed to pull Gibbs' sweatshirt over his head and toss it haphazardly across the room leaving Gibbs standing there in only his extremely tented boxer shorts. Gibbs quickly removed them and laid down on the bed and watched as Tony stepped out of his jeans releasing his rock hard cock, which sprang free and slapped against his abs.

Gibbs smirked as Tony sauntered toward the bed. "In too big a hurry to put on underwear this morning, DiNozzo," he asked teasingly, knowing full well that Tony preferred going commando on the weekends.

Tony smiled back and laid himself full length on top of Gibbs, moaning at the skin to skin contact. He kissed Gibbs deeply before reaching to pull the nightstand drawer open and retrieve the tube of lube. Tony rolled off so that he was lying on his side next to Gibbs. Without needing instruction, Gibbs planted his feet flat on the bed right up against his ass to give Tony easy access to his puckered opening.

"God Jethro," Tony moaned, "you are so fucking hot and sexy like this. Makes me want you so bad. So sexy, and all mine." Tony popped the cap on the lube and liberally coated his fingers as he continued talking as he prepared to make Gibbs fly. Gibbs hissed when he felt the cold liquid make contact with his opening but was soon moaning as Tony's finger slowly circled a few times before plunging inside of him. Gibbs loved this part and was well relaxed as Tony carefully added two more fingers and carefully stretched him open while huskily talking dirty in his ear between gentle kisses.

"Please, Tony," Gibbs begged breathlessly after several minutes, "want you, need you."

Tony kissed Gibbs tenderly before lining his cock up at Gibbs' glistening hole. Knowing that he liked a little burn, Tony raised Gibbs' legs as he thrust forward without warning and continued pushing until he was fully seated inside Gibbs' hot, tight channel. Both men moaned loudly as Tony stilled to allow Gibbs to adjust and to pull himself back from the brink. Tony took a couple of deep breaths as he waited for Gibbs to start moving under him before slowly pulling back and just as slowly sliding back in. They set a slow steady rhythm as they rocked together as one while murmuring endearments and trading kisses.

"Fuck Tony! So good," Gibbs said as he wrapped his legs around Tony in an attempt to pull him impossibly closer and deeper inside of him.

"Gibbs ... Jethro ... oh God you're so tight. I love being inside you. You feel so damn good," Tony groaned before biting his lower lip trying to stay in control and fighting the urge to come too soon.

"Please Tony, I need more," Gibbs panted as desire burned in his veins as he teetered on the edge.

Tony changed his angle slightly as he picked up speed and nailed Gibbs' prostate repeatedly. Gibbs was reduced to thrashing his head from side to side and cursing incoherently. Knowing it wouldn't be much longer, Tony lowered himself and whispered in Gibbs' ear, "Come for me, love."

Gibbs almost immediately arched his back and shot out his release coating both of their stomachs as Tony continued thrusting. "That's it love, ride it out with me," Tony whispered lovingly as Gibbs' whole body shook and his muscles contracted and clamped down around Tony's now impossibly hard cock. It took only a few more stuttered strokes before Tony stilled and roared out his release as he came in spurt after spurt deep inside Gibbs.

They held each other as they came down from their highs until Tony began to shiver as the cool air of the room met the warm, sweaty skin of his back. "Okay, up and in the shower with you," Gibbs said affectionately after a couple of minutes. They were both completely fucked out and content to stay right where they were, but they were starting to stick together and the drying cum was starting to itch like a bitch. Tony slowly peeled himself off of Gibbs and together they headed for the bathroom.

They stood under the soothing hot spray firmly but gently rubbing soapy hands over each other. They were both fully sated from their lovemaking so this was about grounding themselves and reconnecting, and it went no further than stealing kisses as they got clean. After a final rinse of Tony's designer shampoo and conditioner, Gibbs turned off the water and took two thick fluffy towels from the heated towel rack he had installed at Tony's request.

Freshly showered and dressed in comfortable sweats they headed downstairs. Tony's growling stomach made it clear that lunch was definitely in order. "I skipped breakfast," was Tony's meek reply to Gibbs' incredulous look as Tony's stomach continued to rumble loudly demanding sustenance.

"You sit and I'll fix some soup and sandwiches," Gibbs said with a chuckle as he placed a kiss to Tony's temple.

"Can we have grilled cheese," Tony asked sweetly as he took his usual seat at the kitchen table. "They are the best when you dunk 'em in tomato soup," he added helpfully.

Gibbs smiled fondly and nodded, "Sure. I think I can manage that."

Tony seemed to have recovered from his earlier heartbreak as he downed two extra-cheesy sandwiches, washing them down with the last of his soup and a big glass of milk. Gibbs grinned at him as Tony patted his full belly and stifled a belch with the back of his hand. "Thank you. That really hit the spot," Tony said appreciatively with a warm smile.

"You're welcome. I hope you left room for dessert," Gibbs questioned with a smirk and raised eyebrows before standing and taking their plates and soup bowls to the sink. He left a bewildered Tony sitting at the table as he rinsed the lunch dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Tony watched Gibbs warily as the knowing smirk stayed in place as he disappeared from the kitchen into the adjacent utility room.

Tony's eyes went wide and he gasped in surprise when Gibbs came back a few moments later smirking at him with a package of Twinkies dangling from his fingers. Tony shot out of his chair and almost knocked Gibbs over as he threw his arms around his neck, nearly squeezing the life out of him. Luckily, Gibbs had just enough time to brace for the anticipated impact.

Gibbs laughed as Tony pulled back and looked at him in astonishment and started stammering, "But, but, but ... GIBBS! How the ... where the ... oh my God!"

Gibbs shook his head as Tony licked his lips not taking his eyes off of the twin pack of cream-filled heaven now resting in his hand. "Jesus, Tony," he chuckled, "people who win the lottery don't get this excited." He opened his hand to offer the tasty treat to Tony, who was practically bouncing in place, and received a dazzling megawatt DiNozzo smile as a reward.

Gibbs watched in amazement as Tony carefully and methodically tore open the wrapper and reverently raised one of the fluffy cakes to his mouth before oh so slowly sinking his teeth in and tearing off a bite. He watched as Tony's eyes rolled back in his head and a look of pure bliss appeared on his beautiful face as he moaned while slowly chewing. Gibbs was astonished that something as simple as a snack cake could bring a grown man so much joy.

Tony blushed slightly when he finally came back to himself and saw the bemused look on Gibbs' face. "Sorry, guess I got a little carried away," he muttered abashedly. "I wasn't allowed to have these when I was a kid. I got hooked on 'em in college."

Gibbs kissed the tip of Tony's nose and replied, "S'ok. I know how much you love 'em. Here, come with me." He took Tony by the hand and led him back to the utility room. He released Tony's hand and with a flourish opened the double doors to the closet to reveal box after box of Tony's beloved snacks. A dozen full boxes each of Twinkies and Ding-Dongs lined the shelves.

"GIBBS," Tony exclaimed in amazement, "where did you get these? Everyone was sold out! Oh...my...God, you are so awesome! I can't believe you did this for me!" Not sure what to do with himself, Tony placed a wet, sloppy kiss on Gibbs' cheek.

Gibbs looked at the child-like glee on Tony's face and shrugged. "You know that dentist appointment I had yesterday?" Tony answered with a confused nod. "I didn't have a dentist appointment yesterday. When I heard you, McGee and Palmer bitching and whining about the impending Twinkie apocalypse, as you called it, I left and headed for the nearest Giant and cleaned them out. Bought every box in the store," he said proudly.

Tony laughed and kissed him deeply before taking both of Gibbs' hands in his and asking with a hint of wonder in his voice, "You really do love me, don't you?"

Gibbs looked into Tony's sparkling green eyes and stated sincerely, "Yes I do ... very, very much."


End file.
